snlfandomcom-20200215-history
Saturday Night Live Wiki:Studio 8H
Welcome to Studio 8H, our community portal! Here, you can find most of the links to our main pages, such as cast member profiles, important moments in SNL history and our archives of hosts and musical guests. ---- =The Wiki= ---- Interested in editing the wiki? The first place to start is by hovering over "Helping Out", at the top of the screen. The items in that menu will give you some general knowledge of wiki editing. After that, you may want to check out the style guide, which gives general guidelines on how pages should be laid out. Also, have a quick look at the conduct guide, which details how users should treat one another. Need an adult? The best people to contact are JeremyGU (talk page), who is the active administrator, and XD1 (talk page), a member of the Wikia staff who frequents here. Both can handle anything that requires an administrator. Note that the pages and talk pages are meant to read like an encyclopedia. If you want to have a discussion about SNL, check out the forums. That's also the place to go for general discussions regarding the wiki. Quick links *Style Guide - How to format articles *Conduct Guide - What's acceptable, and what isn't *All templates To-do *Many episode articles need edited to be brought in line with the new color-coded system. Episodes from seasons 37-39 are also done with the sketches listed in one section, and the cast listed by sketch. It makes a lot more sense for the cast to be separate than the sketches (which is the current standardized style). *Category:Cast Members who Hosted isn't grammatically correct; could use renaming. * Many unused photos, most of which are fair use and shouldn't remain unused. *Change a couple pictures in the main page slider to older ones, to cover more of the show's history. Leaning toward: **Replace first pane with a link to Weekend Update (the Digital Shorts were done by Samberg, so they've been gone for a year), get a pic of Chevy **Replace Tina and Amy with Eddie Murphy as Buckwheat **Replace Stefon with Matt Foley ---- =Saturday Night Live= ---- :See also: What's SNL? Creators/Executive Producers *Lorne Michaels Co-Creator, Executive Producer (1975-1980, 1985-Present) *Dick Ebersol Co-Creator, Executive Producer (1981-1985) *Jean Doumanian Executive Producer (1980-1981) Current Cast Repertory Players *Vanessa Bayer (2010-present) *Aidy Bryant (2012-present) *Taran Killam (2010-present) *Kate McKinnon (2012-present) *Bobby Moynihan (2008-present) *Nasim Pedrad (2009-present) *Jay Pharoah (2010-present) *Cecily Strong (2012-present) *Kenan Thompson (2003-present) Featured Players *Beck Bennett (2013-present) *Colin Jost (First episode March 1st, 2014) *John Milhiser (2013-present) *Kyle Mooney (2013-present) *Michael Patrick O'Brien (2013-present) *Noël Wells (2013-present) *Brooks Wheelan (2013-present) *Sasheer Zamata (First episode January 18, 2014) With Lenny Pickett and the Saturday Night Live Band Notable Tenures SNL has been the home to many great talents, and some have been on the show for an amazing period of time. Although there have been many great comedians on the show over 30 years, few have been on the show for 8 seasons or longer. Here is a (short) list of those who did, and those who broke the record: *Darrell Hammond (14 Seasons: 1995-2009) - Longest-Serving Cast Member *Seth Meyers (12½ Seasons: 2001- 2014) - Second Longest Serving Cast Member *Al Franken (12 Seasons: 1977-1980; 1985-1986; 1987-1995) - Third Longest Serving Cast Member *Fred Armisen (11 Seasons: 2002-2013) - Longest Serving Hispanic Cast Member - Longest Serving Asian Cast Member *Kenan Thompson (11 Seasons and Counting: 2003-present) - Longest Serving African American Cast Member *Tim Meadows (9½ Seasons: 1991-2000 (first episode: February 9, 1991) - Second Longest Serving African American Cast Member *Kevin Nealon (9 Seasons: 1986-1995) *Phil Hartman (8 Seasons: 1986-1994) *Horatio Sanz (8 Seasons: 1998-2006)- Second Longest Serving Hispanic Cast Member *Jason Sudeikis (8 Seasons: 2005-2013) (first episode: May 7, 2005) *Will Forte (8 Seasons: 2002-2010) *Bill Hader (8 Seasons: 2005-2013) *Chris Parnell (7½ Seasons: 1998-2001; 2002-2006) *Amy Poehler (7½ Seasons: 2001-2008 (final episode December 13, 2008) - Longest Serving Female Cast Member *Rachel Dratch (7 Seasons: 1999-2006) *Molly Shannon (7 Seasons: 1995-2001 (first: February/25/1995)(last: February/17/2001)) *Will Ferrell (7 Seasons: 1995-2002) Also, SNL has been the home of some comedians for a very, very short time. Here are those who have the record shortest tenure: *Morwenna Banks (4 Episodes: 1995 (first: April/08/1995) (last: May/13/1995) *Dan Vitale (3 Episodes) *Laurie Metcalf(1 Episode, April 11, 1981) *Emily Prager(Credited one episode, April 11, 1981; did not appear) In Memoriam A tribute to those involved with SNL who passed away. Posted next to each person's name is the year they died and their cause of death. *John Belushi (1982) *Andy Kaufman (1984) *Gilda Radner (1989) *Danitra Vance (1994) *Michael O'Donoghue (1994) *Chris Farley (1997) *Phil Hartman (1998) *Charles Rocket (2005) *Tom Davis (2012) Announcers *Don Pardo (all but season 7) *Mel Brandt (season 7) *Bill Hanrahan (season 7) Five-Timers Club The Five-Timers Club includes all people who have hosted the show at least five times. *Alec Baldwin (16 as host, 10 as special guest) *Steve Martin (15 as host, 11 as special guest) *John Goodman (12 as host, 9 as special guest) *Buck Henry (10 as host, 5 as special guest) *Danny DeVito (9 as host/special guest) *Chevy Chase (8 as host, 14 as special guest) *Tom Hanks (8 as host, 7 as special guest) *Christopher Walken (7 as host) *Drew Barrymore (6 as host, 3 as special guest) *Elliott Gould (6 as host, 1 as special guest) *Justin Timberlake (5 as host, 1 as musical guest (with 'N Sync), 8 as special guest) *Sting {6 as host/musical guest) *Bill Murray (5 as host, 2 as special guest) *Ben Affleck (5 as host, 2 as special guest) *Candice Bergen (5 as host, 1 as special guest) Note: Paul Simon has been included in several sketches centered on the Five-Timers Club. He has only hosted four times, but has also appeared eight times as musical guest and five as a special guest. Others with many appearances :See also: Archives of Hosts and Musical Guests History *1975-1980 *1980-1985 *1985-1990 *1990-1995 *1995-2000 *2000-2005 *2005-Present *Weekend Update Memorable Moments *The First Episode (October 11, 1975) *Paul Simon & Art Garfunkel reunite on SNL (October 18, 1975) *"Word Association" with Chevy Chase & Richard Pryor (December 13, 1975) *Ron Nessen hosts SNL, President Ford introduces show (April 17, 1976) *Saturday Night's alright for drinking: Kris Kristofferson live and hammered (July 31, 1976) *Chevy leaves the show; The Band makes its last television appearance together (October 30, 1976) *SNL's infamous Mardi Gras special -- There is NO FLOAT! (February 20, 1977) *Elvis Costello stops "Less Than Zero", jolts into "Radio, Radio" (December 17, 1977) *Chevy Chase and Bill Murray's pre-show fistfight (February 18, 1978) *The Rolling Stones on SNL (October 7, 1978 ) *Limo For Lame-o: Al Franken mocks NBC boss Fred Silverman (May 10, 1980) *End of an Era: Lorne Michaels leaves, as does the rest of "The Not Ready For Prime Time Players" (May 24, 1980) *Who Shot CR? Charles Rocket wants to know who the f*** did! (February 21, 1981) *Dick Ebersol takes over SNL (April 11, 1981) *John Belushi comes back for a non speaking cameo; FEAR grips Studio 8H (October 31, 1981) *John Belushi, dead at 33 (March 5, 1982) *The Audience Speaks: Andy Kaufman is voted off the show (November 20, 1982) *Buckwheat is Dead - Brought to you by Mutual Life, because you could die tomorrow! (March 19, 1983) *Andy Kaufman dies (May 16, 1984) *"You Look Mahvelous!" -- Billy Crystal (re)joins the cast of SNL (October 16, 1984) *Lorne Michaels takes back SNL with teen power (November 19, 1985) *FUCK! The Replacements get hammered (January 18, 1986) *Burn, baby, burn!: The Finale Fire (May 24, 1986) *Lorne returns SNL to greatness with new cast of talent (October 11, 1986 ) *Gilda Radner dies of Ovarian Cancer the year after she's scheduled to host SNL (May 20, 1989) *Wanye's World plays with Aerosmith (February 17, 1990) *Andrew "Dice" Clay hosts SNL, Nora Dunn & Sinead O'Connor protests the show (May 12, 1990) *Where the fuck this chicken come from -- I thought I ordered ribs! The Time on SNL (October 20, 1990) *Smells Like Teen Spirit: Nirvana on SNL (January 11, 1992) *Sinead O'Connor rips up a picture of the Pope, LIVE on SNL (October 3, 1992 ) *Hey Jude! Paul McCartney performs on SNL (February 13, 1993) *Alec Baldwin and Canteen Boy: a match made in Hell (February 12, 1994) *Some Of You Aren't Washing Your Ass Properly: Martin Lawrence's notorious monologue about feminine hygiene (February 19, 1994) *Hey, Hey, My, My: 8 days after Kurt Cobain is found dead, Pearl Jam give him a tribute (April 16, 1994) *Chris Farley loses a battle with a flight of stairs and his pants (February 18, 1995) *GET OFF THE SHED! Will Ferrell is a household name (September 30, 1995) *Bulls on Parade: Rage Against The Machine lets the flags fly, protest Steve Forbes (April 13, 1996) *Pamela Anderson Lee lets it all hang out, sort of (April 19, 1997) *Chris Farley returns to host; dies 2 months later (Hosted October 25, 1997; Died December 18, 1997]]) *Norm MacDonald fired from Weekend Update, eventually is fired from the show (Sometime between December 13, 1997 & January 10, 1997; Last Show March 14, 1998]]) *Phil Hartman killed by his wife, kills herself (May 28, 1998) *Christopher Walken has a fever, and the only prescription is MORE COWBELL! (April 8, 2000) *The Wedding that wasn't: Tom Green and Drew Barrymore to get married on SNL, Drew gets cold feet (publicity stunt or not?) (November 18, 2000) *Tim Meadows leaves the show after 10 years, to co-star on a failed sitcom, and flopped movie (May 20, 2000) *Jimmy Fallon & Tina Fey bring Weekend Update back to old school fame (October 7, 2000) *Chris Parnell fired, rehired less than a year later (fired sometime between May 19, 2001 and September 29, 2001; rehired March 2, 2002]]) *Mayor Giuliani says its time to be funny after 9/11 (September 29, 2001) *Will Ferrell leaves to pursue a blockbuster movie career (May 18, 2002) *Adrien Brody "wigs out" (May 10, 2003) *Jimmy Fallon leaves to pursue a so-far shaky movie career (May 15, 2004) *Ashlee Simpson caught lip-synching (October 23, 2004) (video) *I'll Follow You, Bono! U2 sings a third song over the closing credits...and more (November 20, 2004) *Colin Farrell had fun hosting SNL, I s*** you not! (December 11, 2004) *System of a Down on SNL? F*** YEAH! (May 7, 2005) *Will Ferrell returns to host; We finally get more cowbell! (May 14, 2005) *You want some water? Show us the milk! Girls Gone Wild Katrina (October 1, 2005) *"That Man Just Yawned!": Arctic Monkeys call out an audience member; drop their instruments and walk-off stage (March 11, 2006) (video) Banned List This is a list of performers/comedians who have been banned from ever appearing on SNL for one reason or another. These people range from one-time hosts (Lasser, Berle, etc.) to regular guests (Kaufman) to former cast members who returned to host multiple times (Chase). The date posted beside their name denotes the day they were banned, and if they have a certain amount of years beside their name, their ban was lifted for one reason or another. If they are no longer banned, either they died, or their ban was lifted to come back to SNL, like Elvis Costello. Click on their names for a quick profile and a reason behind their banning. NOTE: Some people or bands on this list have since passed away or broken up, but are still included to show who has been banned in the past. Names in bold note people and bands whose bans are still in effect. *'Louise Lasser,' (July 24, 1976) who hosted at the end of the first season on July 24, 1976, was the first host banned by the producers. Lasser was said to be going through personal problems at the time and was reportedly nearly incoherent throughout the broadcast. Note: This episode was such a disappointment to producer Lorne Michaels that it was also not repeated on NBC, although it has appeared in syndication since 1981. *'Charles Grodin,' (October 29, 1977) has never been asked back to host after he gave a clumsy performance. In October 1977, on his one appearance on the show, Grodin missed rehearsal, stumbled his way through the show, and ad-libbed many of his lines. *On December 17, 1977, Elvis Costello (December 17, 1977) (video) - 12 Years (returned 1989) performed as a last-minute replacement for the Sex Pistols, who were unable to obtain passports. NBC and the show's producer Lorne Michaels didn't want the band to perform "Radio, Radio", since the song protests the state of the media. The band defied them by beginning to play their song "Less Than Zero", stopping, with Costello telling the audience that there was no reason to do that song, and telling the band to play "Radio, Radio" instead. It infuriated Michaels because it put the show off schedule, and the band were barred from performing again. **Elvis Costello holds the distinction of being the only person to return to SNL after being banned. *Frank Zappa (October 21, 1978) - 15 Years (Died 1993) *Milton Berle (April 24, 1979) - 23 Years (Died 2002) *'FEAR' (October 31, 1981) (video) *'Robert Blake' (November 13, 1982) *Andy Kaufman (November 20, 1982) - 2 Years (Died 1984) *The Replacements (January 18, 1986) - 5 Years (broke up 1991, lead singer Paul Westerberg returned 1993) *'Steven Seagal' (April 20, 1991) *'Sinead O'Connor' (October 3, 1992) *'Cypress Hill' (October 3, 1993) *'Martin Lawrence' (February 19, 1994) *Rage Against The Machine (April 13, 1996) - 6 Years (Broke up 2002) *'Chevy Chase' (February 15, 1997) **Chevy has made subsequent guest appearances on SNL, but not as host. This is, most likely, to prevent him causing conflict with the rest of the cast throughout rehearsals and the live show. *'Adrien Brody' (May 10, 2003) (video)